The present invention concerns novel processing of human remains to provide an alternative to known preservation processes.
Generally speaking, human remains are subjected to one of two types of preservation -- burial of the embalmed body either in the ground or in a mausoleum or alternatively, cremation. Problems associated with such established practices include those of an ecological nature, as well as those concerning land-use. With the passage of time and predicted population trends, such problems are likely to become critical.
Beyond the foregoing drawbacks to the conventional processes of storing human remains is the additional undesirable aspect of the costs incurred thereby.